$ -180\% - \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -180\% = -\dfrac{180}{100} = -1.8 $ $ -\dfrac{1}{8} = -0.125$ Now we have: $ -1.8 - 0.125 = {?} $ $ -1.8 - 0.125 = -1.925 $